


Revelations

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [17]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel feels betrayed, Angst, Canon Related, Charlotte is horrible, Feels, Gen, Mentions of Chloe Decker, Mentions of Lucifer Morningstar, Other, Pain, Poor Amenadiel, Spin-Off, The poor angel boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Amenadiel had hoped to catch Chloe by her home, hoping that she had found his missing little brother. He had never expected to meet a ghost from his past setting down a revelation that shakes him to the core. A revelation that Charlotte would happily exploit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys. Had to get used to the transition of things here as the new semester has begun and also edit this work and the future ones. Just to let you know there will be two more one-shots for this series before I call it an end. I've apparently run out of juice for this series but not to worry! I have other plots in mind for multi-chaptered stories and one-shots so I'll be around.
> 
> This one diverges a bit into canon and I hope I did it justice. Hope you enjoy this one-shot and thank you for your patience and support!

Amenadiel stepped out of his car wondering if Chloe had truly found Lucifer in the last place he suspected he would be after searching for him for weeks on end. After not hearing from him, either by word or cell, he was starting to get worried and terrified, the memory of that horrific incident replaying in his head not helping matters too.

He hoped they would be back by now and find them both in the home she shared with Mazikeen. ‘Hopefully he’s alright.’ He thought.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see the woman in front of him and bumped straight into her.

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there!” The woman cried out.

“N-No! My apologies. I wasn’t paying attention ma’am.” Amenadiel said. The older woman turned and waves it off.

“It’s not your fault, dear. Oh, let me introduce myself. I’m Penelope.” The older woman introduced herself.

“Amenadiel.”

“Come over here and take a seat. Chloe isn’t home from the looks of it.” The elder said beckoning Amenadiel to join her on the bench. “I wonder where she is and Trixie too. It’s been awhile since I’ve visited her and thought of popping by before I head for my next audition.”

“You’re Chloe’s Mother?” Amenadiel asked.

“Yes. Are you one of Chloe’s new friends? She’s been getting quite the crowd.”

“Y-Yes. Well, technically I know her through Lucifer.”

“Oh you know Lucifer too? How did you get to know him?” Penelope asked, never letting up on her mini interrogation. She was quite curious of the handsome fellow before her although a part of her felt like she knew him. She just can’t seem to put where she might have seen him though.

Amenadiel too felt the same strange feeling. Looking at her now, she seemed familiar. An awkward, tense silence fills the space between them, the two now lost in their own thoughts of the stranger (or not stranger) in front of the other.

That’s when it clicked inside Amenadiel’s head. He had seen her before! On that night his Father sent him down for that one purpose! The revelation hits him so hard in the chest it left him winded. How? So does that mean… Chloe being Lucifer’s reason for his lack of invulnerability and her immune to his powers… The detective born from this woman and her now deceased husband when she shouldn’t have existed… Was this all part of his Father’s plan? Getting up immediately, he quickly makes his getaway much to Penelope’s confused cry, “Hey, where are you going? Aren’t you waiting to meet Chloe and Lucifer here?”

He merely walked faster back to his car. He had never felt so used and alone. To be used for whatever plan his Father had for the detective and Lucifer and him being the pawn, the little solider, in all this… It was time for another overdue chat with Mother.  
  


* * *

 

  
Night had fallen when Charlotte walked into her office, the dirt on her formal clothes and heels now gone and was the picture of calmness just as she always did but deep down, she was still frantic and panicking about her near murder attempt of Lucifer but also furious with Chloe for forcing her hand. Not that she would ever tell that to Amenadiel ever.

Noticing the looming, bulky frame of her eldest son, Charlotte walks over dumping her suit onto the round table next to her. “Well. What brings you here son?” She asks.

“Mother, you were right. You were right and nothing like Father.”

The serious, dark tone of her son quickly puts aside her sharp tongue. “Oh, and why the sudden change of heart?”

“I will tell you everything that is if you come clean with me, Mother. No more secrets.” Amenadiel said, a finality in his voice warning her of no further deals.

“Very well. I’ll do that. Now what was it you were going to tell me?”

“Thirty-five years ago, Father sent me down here to bless a couple who couldn’t have any children and it was the only time Father had ever requested me to do and never did again. That couple whom I blessed had a child… It’s Choe Decker. She’s the miracle child.” Amenadiel explained much to Charlotte’s surprise.

The detective was a miracle child? Oh this was good. Very good in her plans to come. Perhaps ridding of her wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. After all, she was the key.

“Amenadiel, do you know what this means?”

“That I was a pawn in Father’s grand plan? A simple pawn.” He said brokenly.

Charlotte shakes her head and walks over to her son, gripping his arms gently. “That means Chloe Decker isn’t an obstacle. She’s the key! The very key to getting your wings back, to getting Lucifer back and to getting us all home. Your Father putting that mortal in your brother’s path was the best decision He could ever make!” Charlotte cried out in delight and excitement.

“We’re going home, son. All of us.”


End file.
